everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulrich Hut
Ulrich Hut is the son of Conrad from The Goose Girl by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Ulrich Hut Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Goose Girl Appearance: Average height, with somewhat long brown hair and blue eyes. Wears a yellow shirt, a mahogany vest, beige short pants, and brown shoes (though he goes barefoot a lot). Wears an olive green hat on his head with a white feather. Roommate: Thomas Whittington Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To work with geese and to keep my hat from blowing away. My "Magic" Touch: I work with geese. Nothing special... Storybook Romance Status: Kali Meena is my girlfriend. She loves how down-to-earth I am. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I keep losing my hat. It doesn't help that other students have gotten a hold of Greta Pferdekopf's spell. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm a natural at it. Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. My hat blows away in this class a lot. Best Friend Forever After: Greta Pferdekopf. She's pretty nice and she helps me with the geese. Biography Hello there! My name is Ulrich Hut. I am the son of Conrad, the boy who herded the geese with the Goose Girl - and the boy who kept losing his hat. My father herded geese for the king. When the Goose Girl unbound her hair, he tried to grab a few hairs, but then she caused his hat to blow away. Dad went after the hat. When he got his hat back, he was annoyed. The same thing happened again the next day, and afterwards Dad complained to the king that he didn't want to work with the Goose Girl anymore. On the third day, the same thing happened, and the king saw it all. As it turned out, the Goose Girl was a princess, and the king's son was engaged to an impostor (the princess' maid). The king put the impostor to death, and the king's son married the princess. Dad eventually found a girl to marry, and they had me. I am their only child. Dad still works for the Goose Girl, who is now queen. He's a lot more competent now, though he still gets fascinated by shiny gold hair. (No blonde girl would marry him because of it - he settled for a brunette.) Dad loves me a lot. He kind of spoils me, though it's hard to spoil someone when you don't have that much money - though he has enough money to send me to Ever After High. I don't have too many classes here. I spend much of my time tending geese in the fields of Ever After High, and I like caring for them. I'm definitely a Royal because I love tending geese. However, that also means that my hat has to blow away a lot. I always manage to find it, but it gets annoying having to constantly fetch it. It's also hard to resist the shine of golden hair, and I have tried grabbing it. Greta Pferdekopf, the Goose Girl's daughter, helps me with the geese a lot. I get along with her very well. She lets me play with her hair, though of course I know her well enough not to pull any of it, though she once cut me a lock of her hair for me to keep in a container. That's all I can think of for now. Trivia *Ulrich's surname means "hat" in German. *Ulrich is afraid of heights. *Ulrich's feet are full of calluses due to him going barefoot a lot. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:The Goose Girl Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Commoners Category:German